2-haloalkyl analogs of oxathiins and dithiins have not previously been described in the chemical literature. Some haloethyl analogs of various 5-member heterocyclic systems are known, i.e., those of the type: ##STR2##
One such compound is chlorethiazol, viz., 5-(2-chloroethyl)-4-methylthiazole: ##STR3##
This compound has been tested and found inactive as an anti-cancer agent. Nor has any anti-cancer activity been reported in connection with the other compounds of types (I) and (II) noted in the literature.